Opposite Worlds
Opposite Worlds is the twenty-ninth season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the Syfy reality show, Opposite Worlds which was based on the Chilean reality show, Mundos Opuestos. It is also the 9th season of Generation 2. The season followed Fresh Meat 3. This season saw the 18 players initially divided into 3 teams (later became 2) that they chose based on the order of the Weekly Rankings determined by the Viewers. The 3 teams (Epoch, Vortex, Chronos) each resided in their own world (Past, Present or Future) which each had their own rules. This season had a select number of RSF Alumni act as the Viewers Lounge. These Viewers held more power than ever before in not only ranking players every round but by directly affecting the game. Each round the teams would participate in the Worldly Challenge where the winners earned safety. The losing teams each determined one member of their own team to be the Protected player based on their world's rules. The Viewers then chose one of the Protected players to become the Decider. The Decider chose members of the losing teams (1 or 2 depending on the round) to face the Duel of Destiny where the winners stayed in the game and the loser was eliminated. As an added twist, the teams that lost the Worldly Challenge would remain on their team but switched worlds thus enabling the need for flexibility in game play due to the ever-changing worlds' rules. Each world had it's own rules. In the Past, Dictatorship ruled as one player was the Ruler and was automatically the Protected player. But in each round, the Viewers chose a member to duel the Ruler in a battle to become the Ruler. Halfway through the game, the Past was changed in that the rules became that of the Present. In the Present, Democracy ruled with players voting on the Protected player with the Viewers having one collective vote. Halfway through the game, the Present was taken out of the game but the rules of the Present became the rules of the Past. In the Future, Oligarchy ruled with the Viewers being the sole group to determine the Protected player. When only 6 remained, the players paired up for the Worldly Challenge with the winning pair earning spots in the Final Four and each choosing another to join them in the Final Four. The game from that point then became individual. In the end, Jkjkjk15 defeated ofl1998 in the Final Worldly Challenge in order to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for Free Agents opened on September 23, 2014 and were open for roughly a week. 23 people applied for the season and 18 were initially cast based on those applications. The season occurred from late September 2014 to late December 2014. Notable Snubs All players who were not cast either did not participate in a previous RSF Season or would not go on to participate in a future RSF season. Cast |} Contestants Viewer's Lounge |} :The Viewer's Lounge had a total of 10 members. However, during the game blueu22, IceIceBaby and Piddu chose to leave the VL. Each member of the Viewer's Lounge did not always cast votes when they were meant to but were encouraged to vote as frequently as they could to help affect the game. Elimination chart Contestant Progress Location chart Viewer's Lounge Voting Weekly Rankings Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.